A paper-making machine for manufacturing paper includes a dry part for heating and drying wet paper.
Wet paper fed to the dry part is dried by being pressed against a surface of a dryer roller by a canvas. Note here that moving bodies such as the dryer roller and the canvas are configured to rotate to move at the same speed as the wet paper.
Incidentally, the dry part undesirably allows easy adhesion of paper powder or pitch. Adhesion of paper powder or pitch to the dry part causes the powder or the pitch to be transferred to the wet paper, leading to contamination of the wet paper.
In an attempt to solve this problem, methods for appreciation a dryer roller or canvas of a dry part with an anti-contamination agent by using a movable nozzle device have been developed (e.g. see PTLs 1 to 5).